bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Bohrok
The Bohrok were a race of hive-minded mechanical insectoid creatures, controlled by strange, parasitic creatures within their heads, known as Krana. Types *Tahnok, Bohrok of Fire *Gahlok, Bohrok of Water *Lehvak, Bohrok of Acid *Pahrak, Bohrok of Stone *Kohrak, Bohrok of Ice *Nuhvok, Bohrok of Earth History Creation The creators of the first Bohrok were the Great Beings. More Bohrok are created when an Av-Matoran life-span ends. Brotherhood of Makuta In the service of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Teridax's Toa Hagah team once encountered and defeated a Bohrok swarm. It is likely that the Brotherhood began experiments and studies on the Bohrok, the results being the Fohrok, or "fake Bohrok". These Fohrok would fight in their forces for many years, their chassis a stark blue and yellow. Metru Nui In Metru Nui, Onu-Matoran miners stumbled upon a Bohrok nest and found that the creatures were fully mechanical while the Krana they carried inside were completely organic. After a quick check, archivists found there was no evidence of assembly. Another Onu-Matoran archivist named Mavrah theorized that the Bohrok were once biomechanical, but evolved to a state with no organic parts and without a single independent thought. Although the Archives were eventually destroyed, the Bohrok nest for reasons unknown was untouched. However, word of their sleeping threat somehow spread to the public, including the Toa Metru. Mata Nui Early Signs Bohrok were since subtly warned against by the Toa Metru-turned-Turaga, and on Mata Nui, signs began to appear in various places. Inscribed on a rock in Le-Wahi were the ominous words, "Wake one, and you wake them all"(seen left). There was yet another sign near Ko-Koro, carved graffitically into a statue of Mata Nui.It said "Beware the swarms." During his time in Ko-Wahi, Takua received a vision of the Bohrok symbol. Awakening Takua would later play a major role in the awakening of the Bohrok. At the climax of the battle against Teridax in Mangaia, he would record--and create--history. When the Toa Mata defeated Teridax, the evil spirit subtly went to the part of chambers that connected to the Mata Nui Bohrok Nest. He opened the gate, and lightly touched some Bohrok still in their pods. The curiosity of Takua got the better of him, and he wandered inside. The words, "Wake one, and you wake them all" came to fruition. Takua barely escaped using an ancient chute, but the Bohrok were still awakened. The Bohrok War The Bahrag were confronted with a new problem: the Matoran were still living on Mata Nui. Yet, the order to cleanse the island was still given, and the order had to be followed. They decided, partially influenced by the Krana, to attack anything directly in violation of their mission. The Bohrok quickly developed a system for war (which might have been one of their purposes all along) and came above the surface. Surprise Strike Expecting a great victory celebration for the defeat of Makuta, the Toa returned to their respective Koro only to find with horror that new insect-like robots were starting to destroy them. In Ta-Koro, the deterioration was especially great, and it was the site of the first battle and victory for the Matoran. The Bohrok easily felled large trees, froze lava, melted ice, and leveled mountains in their devastating quest to "clean it all". Skirmishes and Counter-Attacks The Toa fought in several difficult battles involving all of the elements, but it was at the home front where the real battle was fought. Lewa shockingly found that the whole of Le-Koro had been taken over by Krana and put into the hive. Taking the Matoran hostage, Bohrok-Matau forced Lewa to wear one himself, and subject to their will. Only Tamaru and Kongu escaped. Meanwhile, Kopaka discovered the second entrance to the Bohrok nest at Mount Ihu. Boxor At Onu-Koro, the village and mines were being flooded by a squad of Gahlok. Needing to improvise, the inventor, Nuparu found for the first time in a thousand years that the Bohrok were mechanical. This vital fact allowed the Onu-Matoran to reverse-engineer defeated Gahlok into fearsome new fighting machines that would turn the tide: Boxor. Boxor were specifically designed to battle Krana-controlled beings by using quick jabs and punches to knock them off. They were extremely effective, and liberated the Koro from several attacks, including--with the help of an ambush planned by Takua, Kongu, and Tamaru--Le-Koro's Krana infestation. However, they weren't foolproof. Endgame Ga-Koro was attacked by a swarm of pahrak in an infamous battle where the Boxor were for the first time defeated, and a new kind of Kolhii was invented. The Toa were finally free to take the battle to the Bohrok, and they went inside a strangely empty nest They found buried Exo-Toa, placed there in the case that the Bohrok rose up. They used them to fight the Bahrag, but soon found that it limited their elemental powers that allowed them to defeat Makuta and his minions in the first place. They shed the armor and used their elemental energy to defeat the Bahrag by imprisoning them in a protodermis cage, but not before mutating in chutes of energized protodermis, becoming the Toa Nuva. Legacy Reprogramming The Bohrok lost their Krana, and were reprogrammed to serve the Matoran. However, this lasted only briefly, as they were destroyed or put back to sleep by the Bohrok-Kal. Bohrok-Kal File:Lehvakkal.jpg Shortly afterward, six mutated Bohrok called Bohrok-Kal were released. These elite Bohrok were much more powerful, intelligent, and independent than regular Bohrok. They also used unorthodox elements. Their mission was to release the Bahrag from where they had been imprisoned by the Toa Mata, thus enabling the Bohrok swarms to resume their invasion. Initially, they won their battles against the Toa Nuva and reprogrammed Bohrok, stealing their Nuva Symbols. They were confronted at the Bohrok nest attempting to free the Bahrag by the Toa Nuva. Toa Tahu unveiled the Vahi, Kanohi Mask of Time. It didn't defeat the Kal on its own, but it gave the Toa time to reverse the Kal's powers back upon them, destroying them spectacularly. Voya Nui It has been hinted at that the Bohrok have some connection with Voya Nui, as that there is a statue of a Bohrok Pahrak and Balta together in the base of the Order of Mata Nui in Daxia. It is revealed in Swamp of Secrets that the Bohrok are actually expired Av- Matoran that pass into their next evolutionary stage. Old and dying Av-Matoran transfigure into Bohrok. Later On Later on the Toa Nuva came back to reawaken the Bohrok so they could clean the island of Mata Nui as part of their "to do list" (Given to them by Axonn) that needed to be completed in order for Mata Nui to be revived. The Bohrok were used to help Mata Nui by loosening the ground to allow him to rise. They completed their mission and went back to sleep. Metru Nui Later on, during the siege of Metru Nui between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Toa of Sonics, Krakua awoke the nearby Bohrok Swarms on the incoming Brotherhood soldiers. Swarms and Systems The Bohrok swarms are divided into six clans: Tahnok, Gahlok, Lehvak, Pahrak, Nuhvok, and Kohrak. Each has a unique style of war, thought, and "cleansing". Bohrok Va The Bohrok Va are secondary Bohrok, or "drones". They do the duties of Krana-exchange, courier, strategist, and general petty work. While not nearly as powerful as their stronger brethren, they could be considered smarter, and can still put up a fight. They often carrying new krana to Bohrok who have lost theirs. The source of these krana remains a mystery. The types are: Tahnok Va, Gahlok Va, Lehvak Va, Pahrak Va, Nuhvok Va, and Kohrak Va. Powers Bohrok have the ability to curl up into a ball and eject their Krana onto an opponent, making them a "host". Each Bohrok is also equipped with "hand" shields that allow them to fire their specific "cleaning" agent, be it acid, flame, or otherwise. Kaita - Bohrok also have the ability to form Bohrok Kaita. However they were never seen doing this. Krana Krana were intrinsic to the Bohrok swarms; without them they were blank slates. The Krana formed a telepathic bond with the Bohrok and each other, effectively forming a network ultimately controlled by the Bahrag. The Krana also gave them additional powers. Bahrag The Bahrag were the Bohrok's two illustrious queens named Cahdok and Gahdok, leading a biumvirate. They held all the powers of the six swarms, and controlled and created the Krana, dipping them into some kind of protodermis. They also had the ability to project illusions and grow stronger in proximity to each other, useful against the Toa. In the case of their being compromised, the Bohrok-Kal would take over. The Bohrok-Kal held Krana-Kal. At the end of their mission their Krana-Kal turn a silver color. Fake Bohrok The Fake Bohrok were not actual Bohrok, but were made by the Nynrah Ghosts for the Brotherhood of Makuta. They were exact copies of a nest found by the Brotherhood. Creation theories Evolution As mentioned above, the archivist Mavrah thought that the Bohrok were once an ordinary bio-mechanical species; just like any other insect Rahi. He then raised the possibility that the Bohrok and other species could evolve into solely mechanical beings. This was unsettling for some Matoran. Mavrah was right, as the Bohrok evolved from the Av-Matoran. Creation by Great Beings Some held the belief that the Bohrok were created and later changed by the Great Beings, like everything else. However, the Bohrok are actually Av-Matoran who have reached the end of their lifespan. Trivia *It was hinted that the Toa Mata and the Bohrok are somehow related, based on a comment by the Bahrag. "You dared oppose your brothers! Therefore you must fall! Mata Nui will be cleansed!" This refers to the fact that both the Toa Mata\Toa Nuva and Bohrok serve Mata Nui. *Some Bohrok appeared in the Maze of Shadows video game, which took place well before the swarms were awakened. It interestingly turns out that these Bohrok were not controlled by Krana, but rather by Kraata that had escaped a Brotherhood of Makuta lair. They found their way into a Bohrok nest, took over some Bohrok shells and learned how to use them to defend themselves. the great beings designed bohrok after baterra. Appearances *Mata Nui Online Game *BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *BIONICLE: Mask of Light *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets Category:Bohrok Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Robots Category:2008